


【阮伦】春天游泳

by Sunsie



Category: Informal Talk|非正式会谈
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 19:58:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20013958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunsie/pseuds/Sunsie
Summary: 我最亲爱的小狗我们再也不要见上一面





	【阮伦】春天游泳

还泛着寒意的四月，钟逸伦坐在清华池边独自伤怀。他在清华也算是小有名气了，晚上8点来往的男孩女孩注意到这样一个身影，却都在要不要上前打招呼的犹豫中路过了——万一音乐人是出来采风找灵感的呢。  
说到底只是胆子小罢了。钟逸伦愤然。  
当然不是说那些路人，他根本没注意到他们。钟逸伦是在池边骂某个不告而别的法国人——说是不告而别，其实只是没打招呼就南下创业，还退出了非正式会谈的常驻代表席——我甚至愿意从伦敦飞回来参加节目！钟逸伦越想越气，难道我十几个小时的飞机回来是为了看别人吗！他眨了眨眼，好像有什么东西翻过眼眶划过他的脸颊，早春的风很不合时宜地吹过，盐水很快干涸在脸上，钟逸伦决定忽略眼泪，就像不解风情的法国人忽略自己节目上千百次眼神暗示一样。  
话虽如此但阮奕信绝不算不解风情，只是创业的事实在比想象中复杂许多，实在忙不过来才推掉了节目的工作。气头上的美国人只要回想一下阮奕信追他时每天放在他大衣口袋里的奶糖，每天早上的咖啡，节目上阮奕信趁镜头不注意时的注视，功必扬和小贝的吐槽……法国人根对他的爱意根本昭然若揭。  
只是气头上的人是没有办法从记忆里搜寻到这些的。忽略眼泪的人掏出手机准备约人出来喝酒，打开微信联系人——是哪位幸运儿得到了和醉酒的钟逸伦共处一室的机会呢？  
叮！新消息喜加一——是阮奕信，他说：“回头。”  
气头上的人决定阮奕信很可恨，气头上的人很期待回头看见阮奕信。  
气头上的人其实是条件反射般回头。  
但气头上的人本来是个平衡不好的人，于是他转身时摇晃了一下，重力就把他拽下了水池。

“呜呜呜呜呜——！！呜！”阮奕信赶到现场时只听到这一句话。他赶紧甩下手机跳下去救人，抱住钟逸伦的时候只觉得心爱的男孩似乎又瘦了，大概是因为愧疚心吧，其实他的男孩以前没有瘦过，谈不上”又”。当然这次伦敦北京两头跑，还为了他的法国男友冷落他而在外面独自吹冷风，想必是轻了一顿夜宵的重量的。  
他们两个上岸的时候旁边的学生也围过来关心落水者，钟逸伦被冷水一冲彻底清醒了，只觉自己十分丢人，往阮奕信怀里一钻就开始装晕，阮奕信抱着他也笑了，“都说了清华池禁止游泳，我们下次去游泳馆”。  
围着的学生一听也乐了，哄笑着陪他们演完：“对啊，游泳要去游泳馆，可别来清华池，春天游泳可太凉了。”  
学生们散了，阮奕信拍拍钟逸伦的背，钟逸伦在他怀里扭了扭，说，“我房卡掉水里了。”说罢抬眼看了看阮奕信。睫毛上还挂着泪水，绯红的眼眶里是晶莹的黑糖珍珠。  
行，也甭管是不是真的丢了。就冲着眼神也该——帮他把房卡补了。  
两人都是浑身湿透，回酒店赶紧洗了个澡。阮奕信洗完出来就看见钟逸伦穿着浴袍坐在台灯下盯着他，半张脸隐在黑暗里，颇有些审讯犯人的意味。警察开口问：“你怎么在北京？”  
“来找你。”犯人从容作答。  
警察笑着扑上去抱住犯人。  
阮奕信闻着钟逸伦头发上和自己一模一样的洗发水的香味，“下次不要在去游泳啦，春天游泳是小狗，”他憋着笑。“我是不小心掉下去的！还不是因为你叫我回头”小狗，哦不，钟逸伦立刻反驳。我下次再去见你才是小狗。他赌气骂道。  
你是说你不要再见我了？阮奕信松开怀里的人，低头做伤心状。  
是，钟逸伦走过去吻他，再尝你一口，我就头也不回地走了。  
多么潇洒的话。只可惜踮起脚亲吻的力道太大，简直像小狗一口啃在阮奕信嘴唇上。两个人都笑了，小狗还绷着脸：“这次不算！再来！”

再尝你一口  
我就头也不回地走了  
在春天游泳  
我最亲爱的小狗  
我们再也不要见上一面


End file.
